


A Bit of Fun

by insominia



Category: Gentleman's Wager Series
Genre: Age Difference, Bets and Wagers, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: Jude cannot dance.But then, there were many things Jude could not do before the wagers.Why stop at dancing?
Relationships: Giancarlo Walker/Jude Walker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	A Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably thinking to yourself - 'I've not heard of Gentleman's Wager'. Which is what I thought to myself two days ago before I was introduced to eighteen minutes of whiskey adverts and now this has happened. 
> 
> If you would like to fall down the rabbit hole wagers between husbands Jude and Giancarlo Walker (the characters not the actors) then you should start [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4393i2-OWk&t=285s). With six minutes of short film GLORY. 
> 
> There is dancing and tailored suits.

* * *

Jude cannot dance. 

That is Giancarlo's first thought. Jude cannot dance. Or at least, Jude can do little more than the awkward shuffle of a man who has learned the bare minimum to survive social encounters that require such things. But then the first thought is the inevitable one and one born of instinct rather than reason or emotion. 

His second thought is that it doesn't matter. 

There were many things that Jude could not do before crystal clinked against crystal and the deal was sealed. Not always for the boat, of course. 

Once upon a time, Jude could not cook. Jude could not sing. Jude could not ice skate. 

The last time Giancarlo saw Jude, he could not dance. In the week that has passed, he has no doubt that Jude could now score tens across the board in any ballroom. 

It is not unusual for them to drop off the face of the world during a wager. Giancarlo hasn't seen his husband since they moored the boat in its usual spot and he swaggered off the pontile, confident that the boat was as good as his. 

It already was but that was hardly the point. 

The note, when it arrives, tells him to come 'alone' as though there is any chance that Giancarlo might bring a plus one. 

His driver drops him to the corner of the road Jude specified in his note and then there is nothing for Giancarlo to do but find his way into the basement. 

He is surprised to hear whispers. Their wagers are usually a private affair, rarely shared with the world and even then never consciously. He can't help but call out, "Hello?" on the off chance that Jenson has, for the first time in his service, taken him to the wrong place. 

But then his eyes find the table set for one, their preferred whiskey simply because its the only one they both find passable already poured for him. Giancarlo folds his coat, takes his seat and waits. 

Jude appears, as Jude always appears, with flair. The spotlight finds him seated at a piano and before anything else Giancarlo notices the new suit. It is not one Giancarlo made for him but for once Jude must have actually told the tailor how he felt, for even at this angle Giancarlo can see the fit is perfect. The chest is not too tight. 

New shoes too. 

Jude's fingers summon a brief tune from the keys before he looks back over his shoulder, finding Giancarlo's eyes as effortlessly as he always has. The room could be full to bursting and Jude would still find him. Giancarlo keeps his face stoic. If he smiles the wager is lost already and he can already tell Jude has worked hard on this. 

Jude cannot dance and he cannot play the piano. 

Jude turns back to the piano and starts a tune that would have Giancarlo tapping out the rhythm immediately if he weren't trying so hard to keep himself in check. 

Footsteps, perfectly timed to the beat, echo around the hall and Giancarlo sees several beautiful women in heels all walking towards the stage, towards Jude who is more beautiful than any of them. 

With a flourish, Jude leaves the piano but the music continues, picked up by the band on the stage above them. He slips his jacket off and effortlessly falls into line with the others as they begin to dance. 

Jude cannot dance. 

In fact, Jude seems to have rolled with this fact. The dance is simple. A short series of steps, shuffles, slides and claps. Repeat. It isn't much but it looks impressive, it sounds it too as the strikes of their combined steps ring out with the music. 

After one rotation Jude holds his hands up to Giancarlo, inviting him to the floor. But Giancarlo doesn't let him win that easily, he wants to see more of how Jude intends to win their boat with a dance, a single rotation is surely not enough. 

Jude falls back into step but he grins when he sees Giancarlo tapping his feet. Well, it is a catchy tune. 

Another rotation and this time Jude openly gestures for Giancarlo to join him. His grin grows even wider when Giancarlo agrees. Jude looks like he might explode with the joy of it, he has already allowed for space beside him that none of the other dancers have stepped into. 

He's won and he always knew he would. Giancarlo had known too. 

The steps are simple and Giancarlo is only slightly out of sync with the rest of them. It doesn't matter - the two of them are having a great time. As usually happens at this point in the proceedings, the wager is quite forgotten. 

Despite the crowd gathered to assist him, Jude clearly feels the week apart as much as Giancarlo does and the music is still playing when they stumble out into the street. 

Jude cannot dance. 

Giancarlo cannot dance. 

It doesn't stop either of them as they spin and step out across the cobbles. 

  
  



End file.
